ten black roses
by Brigitgrian
Summary: solo diez dias, solo rosas negras que se niegan morir a pesar del tiempo, igual que ella, que la muerte le va a llegar de una foema distinta, o quiza sea una nueva vida, no es triste como parece, el ultimo capitulo subido, espero que les guste
1. Chapter 1

Ten Black roses

Es tu regalo de cumpleaños Anny tu decides cual te gusta mas, la canción es de The Rasmus, ten Black roses

Nunca estamos tan solos como creemos, es solo que olvidamos ver mas allá del cristal en que encerramos nuestra alma

Desde hacia dos días, llegaban a su cama en el hospital lo misma rosa, con un fragmento de lo que ella sospechaba era una canción, a sus amigas les parecía que era algo de mal gusto, vamos después de todo a quien se le ocurre enviar rosas negras, sobretodo si ese alguien que las recibe se esta muriendo

Exactamente me estoy muriendo, y no importa que sean rosas negras, así que dejar de juzgar mis rosas quieres Rey – definitivamente no quería sermones, sus últimos meses habían sido deprimentes, entre las quimioterapias y las caras de todos estaba mas que agotada, pero ya lo había aceptado, se moría y no podía cambiar ese hecho, y sus rosas negras a pesar de que sean poco comunes la hacia sentir feliz, por que querían decir que alguien la encontraba bonita, que aun alguien se tomaba el trabajo de escribir algo para ella, aun podía recordar como hace unos meses todos los chicos la seguían, hasta que el cáncer llego, fue tan invasivo que no hubo tiempo de detenerlo, las quimioterapias solo las hicieron al inicio como una forma de tratar de darle mas tiempo, pero cuando su cabello comenzó a caer, decidió que había sido suficiente, el tiempo que le quedara lo quería vivir completa y con el aspecto que recordaba, era algo difícil esconder su cansancio y la ojeras, su piel cada día mas pálida pero que importaba si aun al verse en el espejo podía ver algo de aquella joven de 23 años que era

Ahora mientras contemplaba la primera rosa, se preguntaba si llegaría a conocer al autor de estos regalos, y si lo conocía que pensaría el de ella, aun recordaba el primer fragmento, explicaba muy bien como se sentía de un tiempo para acá

_Life is like a boat in the bottle  
Try to sail, You can't with no air  
Day by day it only gets harder  
Try to scream but nobody cares  
Through the glass you see the same faces  
Hear the voices play fade a drum  
When your life's a boat in a bottle  
You're surrounded, drifting alone_

Cada vez que lo pensaba, se asombraba mas, cualquiera diría que podía ver en su alma, aun sus mejores amigas estaban convencidas de que ella se hallaba bien que había aceptado su destino, y lo mas irónico de todo es que los papeles se había invertido en lugar de ser ella la consolada, era quien debía consolar y asegurarles que estaba bien, que se hizo lo que se pudo, y que al final todos debemos morir, pero cuando estaba sola se preguntaba "Por que yo, no quiero morir, es que acaso no había alguien mas" pero luego se recriminaba por pensar así, no le deseaba su suerte a nadie mas ni enemigo o amigo

_Don't leave me now  
Stay another day  
With me_

Cuando todo comenzó le había dicho estas misma palabras hasta el que hace unos meses, fue su novio de toda su adolescencia, al que se entrego en cuerpo y alma, a quien creía amar y que la amaba, pero cuando las cosas se pusieron muy feas, el la dejo, solo dijo

Lo siento Serena esto es demasiado para mi, soy joven y quiero vivir – y que creía que era ella una vieja, ella también era joven, también quería vivir, es que acaso no escucho de la compasión con los moribundos, pero vamos no te engañes Serena se reprendía mentalmente luego de un momento, si se hubiera quedado contigo por lastima lo habrías odiado mas, ahora simplemente crees que es un cobarde

No todo el tiempo que paso junto a Seiya fue una perdida de tiempo, pero sin embargo ahora no podía evitarse pregunta si es que, en su momento no debió dejar morir su relación y seguir adelante sola, vivir un poco mas, tan solo un poco mas

Aun se escapaban unas pequeñas lagrimas al pensarlo, pero nunca dejaba que nadie las viera, esa era su pena personal y no pensaba compartirla con nadie, otro día ha llegado y hoy se siente peor que ayer debe dejar de pensar en las noche o se debilitara mas, al menos una nueva rosa ha llegado y a su tallo esta atado el pergamino de siempre, se pregunta que dirá en esta ocasión, sus amigas ya habían hallado la canción y se la querían mostrar mas ella les decía que no, prefería ir descubriéndola día con día

_When you're sad, and no-one knows it  
I'll send you black roses  
When your heart's dark and frozen  
I'll send you black roses  
_

Como rayos sabia que estaba triste, si nadie mas lo notaba, no debe ser solo una coincidencia eso es todo, es lo único que se repetía, para no creer que alguien la vigilaba cuando estaba sola, además su corazón no estaba frío y oscuro, solo un poco herido y sin esperanza, y bueno

Diablos no puedo engañar, si esta frío y oscuro, pero es que ya nada me hace sonreír salvo, estas rosas – fue todo cuanto dijo, sin saber que alguien mas la escuchaba y se sentía satisfecho de que así fuera, faltaba poco para que se conocieran

_Far away we wait for each other  
I'm still on that road to nowhere  
Kiss yourself for me in the mirror  
Tie a black rose into your hair_

Don't lose your faith  
Share another night  
With me  


Un dia mas, una rosa mas, comparte otra noche conmigo, coloca una rosa en tu cabello y besa tu reflejo en el espejo por mi, preferiría besarlo a el, a besar su reflejo en el espejo, ahora no tenia duda de que se trataba de un hombre, pero quien, si tan solo supiera, el tiempo se agota y ella también, cada vez es mas difícil despertar, teme que una mañana ya no logre hacerlo, pero su orgullo puede mas y no quiere confesar ante los demás que el dolor ya es insoportable y es tiempo de pedir morfina, pero sabe que si lo hace, dejara de ser consiente de que la pasa a su alrededor y no quiere, prefiere permanecer en este mundo a perderse en la inconciencia

Ahora mientras esta en el piso del baño reprimiendo un grito de dolor, sostiene entre sus manos la rosa que estaba en su cabello, desde que empezaron a llegar ninguna se ha marchitado, ni un pétalo ha caído, quisiera ser como esas rosas que a pesar de parecer lúgubres y tristes no mueren, siguen llenas de vida, luchando contra el paso del tiempo

Pronto princesa, serás como esa rosa negra que adorna tu cabello, pronto solo 4 días mas – es la voz lejana que se oye, a la ve que unos pasos se pierden junto con el eco en unos largos pasillos de hospital

_When you're sad and no-one knows it  
I'll send you black roses  
When your heart's dark and frozen  
I'll send you black roses_

Ten Black roses  
Ten Black roses

Serena estas segura que no necesitas de la morfina, te ves mal – el tono de preocupación era palpable en la voz de su prima

Si Mina estoy segura, solo necesito descansar, solo 3 días mas – fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de caer en un sueno profundo

Que es lo que quiso decir, con solo 3 días mas – pregunta una castaña

No lo se, pero temo preguntar – es todo cuanto sale de la boca de una pelinegra que contempla a su amiga dormir con un ceno profundo al creer haber entendido el significado oculto tras esas palabras

_Life is like a boat in the bottle  
Try to sail, you can't with no air  
Day by day it only gets harder  
Try to scream but nobody cares_

Serena despierta, Serena vamos, no nos asustes – quería seguir durmiendo, el le dijo que debía dormir mucho, por que el tiempo se agotaba, por que la despertaban

Que es lo que pasa, déjame dormir – el tono adormecido de su voz no se desaparecía, apenas podía tener abiertos los ojos – vamos amiga abre los ojos, por favor

Escuchaba la suplica de su amiga, sin embargo no lo hizo no abrió los ojos, solo se sumió en la oscuridad de nuevo

Déjala necesita descansar – fue lo ultimo que escucho

_When you're sad, and no-one knows it  
I'll send you black roses  
When your heart's dark and frozen  
I'll send you black Roses  
_

Aun recordaba aquella voz que la saco de su adormecimiento, lo único que le dijo fue "_Despierta princesa, es hora de decir adiós, recuerda solo una rosa mas y tu corazón dejara de estar frío y oscuro"_

Y esa era la razón por la cual, había llamado a todos, por que era tiempo de decir adiós, amigos, familia, conocidos, todos a cuantos amaba y la maban lloraban y se negaban a aceptar su despedida, quería reconfortarlos y decirles que estaba bien, pero ya no tenia fueras, tendrían que aceptarlo como lo hacia ella, pero aun así había algo que cambio desde hace nueve días, algo en su interior le decía que la muerte que la esperaba ahora era mucho mas dulce y tentadora que la vida que dejaba, era un pensamiento ridículo, pero el sentimiento no la abandonaba

_Ten black roses_

Fue el susurro que escucho a su oído, lo que la obligo a abrir los ojos, para contemplar al ser más bello que allá visto

Unos ojos del color de unos zafiros la contemplaban con una adoración que abrumaba – 10 rosas negras, es el tiempo que te di para dejar esta vida y que te reúnas conmigo, dime princesa lo harás, o me dejaras sumido en la oscuridad una vida mas – la ansiedad impregnaba su voz

Yo …- no sabia que decir, pero dentro de si su alma gritaba que no lo traicionaría esta vez, que ahora no habría miedos ni prejuicios, que se reuniría con el, en la noche eterna, para que ninguno de los dos vuelva a estar solos

Te estaba esperando Darién, pensé que ya no vendrías por mi

Nunca princesa, sabes que te esperaría otra vida mas si es necesario

Ya no tendrás que esperar, esta vez, la eternidad la compartiremos juntos- fue lo que susurro en su odio mientras que su amado príncipe se inclinaba hacia ella y unos finos dientes perforaban la piel de cuello para sumirla en la noche eterna junto a el


	2. Chapter 2

Búscame

Bien este es el final, tarde pero llego, básicamente es el antes del reencuentro, es el mensaje de Darién la primera vez que Serena lo dejo.

Los acordes de una melodía llenaban la sala, se mezclaban junto con las voces de los invitados, pero solo una de las conversaciones es la que nos interesa.

Es tiempo, lo sabes – fue todo cuanto dijo ella, cabeza se hallaba arrimada en su hombro, para evitar mirarlo a los ojos

No no es tiempo, tu quieres que sea así y lo sabes, yo simplemente te estoy permitiendo que te marches- su tono era calmado pero el deje de tristeza era palpable

Sabes que debe ser así, estoy muriendo y no quiero que lo veas- la lagrimas empezaban a cumularse en sus ojos.

Yo puedo darte la vida eterna, no tienes por qué morir- su cuerpo en tensión era todo cuanto delataba su profundo dolor y desesperación

No- silencio fue todo cuanto hubo por un rato- ya te lo he dicho no estoy lista para la eternidad

Pero si para morir y dejarme- el reproche fue inevitable

Ella quiso separarse, dejarlo ahí y acabar con la tortura, sin embargo el no se lo permitió.

Escucha muy bien esto amor, porque te conozco mejor de lo que lo haces tu misma y cada vez que escuches esta melodía, no podrás evitar darme la razón y llamarme a gritos.

Cuando te sientas triste porque el amor no se deja ver  
Cuando tu necesites que alguien te escuche recuerda que  
Aquí estoy yo, aquí estoy yo.  
Cuando te estés muriendo por enredarte con otra piel  
Cuando te queme el fuego que llevas dentro ya sabes que  
Aquí estoy yo, aquí estoy yo

A cada paso que des, desde este momento nuca dejare tu mente, no podrás evitar preguntar como habrían sido las cosas si permanecías a mi lado- eran sus palabras que acompañaban a la melodía.

Déjalo, por favor Darién, no nos hagamos más daño- No amor esta vez tus ruegos no me vana a detener, nos quieres condenar, pues hazlo pero te voy a dar algo para que me recuerdes siempre hasta el final.

Búscame….cuando descubras que tienes ganas  
De que te hagan sentir mujer  
Cuando el deseo toque a tu puerta  
No des más vueltas y búscame  
Cuando te aburras de tanta fiesta  
Estará mi boca esperándote  
Cuando tu sientas que tienes frio amor  
Aquí estoy yo, aquí estoy yo,  
Búscame

Recuérdame Serena, hasta el final, búscame cuando ya no sientas paz y solo mi recuerdo te pueda calmar, llamame hasta que te des cuenta que si no estas en mis brazos no vas a hallar paz.

Cuando ya estés cansada de estar en nada una y otra vez  
Y quieras ver tu cuerpo junto a otro cuerpo no olvides que  
Aquí estoy yo, aquí estoy yo.

Déjame ya, basta de una vez- la última parte no fue más que un susurro, pero no lo detuvo si la iba a perder al menos iba a descargar su alma, no podía dejar nada sin decir.

Porque a pesar de la fe que le tenía a ella, una parte de si mismo no podía evitar sentir miedo de si ella no llegaba a cambiar de opinión.

Búscame….cuando descubras que tienes ganas  
De que te hagan sentir mujer  
Cuando el deseo toque a tu puerta  
No des más vueltas y búscame  
Cuando te aburras de tanta fiesta  
Estará mi boca esperándote  
Cuando tu sientas que tienes frio amor  
Aquí estoy yo, aquí estoy yo,  
Búscame, búscame

No cambiare, me oyes no importa lo que hagas, todo se acaba hoy – quería herirlo como la estaba hiriendo.

Bien Serena que así sea, solo recuerda esto, solo deja a tu alma gritar mi nombre y hay estaré, para llevarte junto a mí a la oscuridad eterna, que a tu lado solo estará llena de luz- estas fueron sus últimas palabras que seguidas de un beso en sus labios, tan solo un roce, acompaño al final de la melodía y a la desaparición de él.

Búscame….cuando descubras que tienes ganas  
De que te hagan sentir mujer  
Cuando el deseo toque a tu puerta  
No des más vueltas y búscame  
Cuando te aburras de tanta fiesta  
Estará mi boca esperándote  
Cuando tu sientas que tienes frio amor  
Aquí estoy yo, aquí estoy yo,  
Búscame

Esa fue la última noche que l vio antes de que llegara el final, mas aquella noche y la melodía que la acompaña en su memoria, nunca la dejo, ni siquiera en sus sueños, y al final como siempre el tenia razón y por más que quiso su alma grito su nombre hasta traerlo de regreso y es que descubrió que solo junto a él ya no sentía más frio y solo con el se sentía mujer.

Espero que les gustara, por si no la reconocieron es de Jencarlos Canela, esta canción me tenia traumada y además me pareció ideal para lo que quería, en fin espero sus reviews.


End file.
